


What if...?

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock asks Mycroft many, many different questions over the years...... and always gets the same answer.





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts).



> eloquated's beautiful montages inspired me to learn how to make one for this story. I made it in Canva........ and then created a blogpost on which I could post it........ .and then linked it here.  
> That was rather arduous but worth it I think :)
> 
> And the story was inspired by her latest fic 'Reflection' and our discussion of Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Thank you eloquated!! You are my fandom Valentine :)

****

 

**1977**

“What if I had ten-ta-cles?” Four-year old Sherlock asked, carefully pronouncing the syllables as they looked at the photograph of an octopus in an encyclopedia.

“I would still love you.” young Mycroft said, smiling at the joy of his life, currently sitting on his lap, absorbed in the chapter on oceans.

 

**1979**

“What if I had two heads?” The six year old clinging to his back asked.

“Then I would have to feed you twice!” the teenage Mycroft said in mock horror.

Sherlock wriggled off his back and came to stand in front of him. He informed him with a very solemn expression. “No you wouldn't because I would still have only one stomach."

Then he paused and asked " But would you….”

“Yes, I would still love you.” Mycroft said fondly and held his hand as they continued to walk back from the picnic, Sherlock skipping merrily as they went along.

 

**1983**

“What if I was an alien mutant?” The ten year old asked with a scowl. “A terrifying green slimy alien?”

“Not too different looking from now you mean?” Asked the 17 year old Mycroft with a bored drawl, looking at the boy and wondering for the hundredth time HOW he managed to get himself so dirty within minutes of waking up.

“Borrrr---ing.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes. There was silence for a few seconds. Then he said, oh so casually. “But would you still….”

“Yes. I would still love you.” Mycroft replied, trying hard to resist ruffling the curly mop on the head of the menace. His little menace.

 

**1985**

“What if I was an anarchist?” Twelve year old Sherlock asked him, swinging upside down from a tree as Mycroft stood below, ready to catch him.

“And that is different from now because…….?” Mycroft asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I haven’t destroyed any government yet.” Sherlock replied with a cheeky grin as he swung off, confident that his brother would not let him get hurt.

As they fell down in a heap and Sherlock sat on Mycroft’s stomach, he held his face in both hands and said seriously. “But would you……”

“Yes, yes, I would still love you ! Unless I die because you squashed me. Get off!” Mycroft grumbled as he tried to wrestle the giggling lanky boy off him.

 

**1987**

_What if I never talk to you again?_ Mycroft could hear his teenage brother thinking during his short trip back home from college. Sherlock had not spoken to him since he had left.

_I would still love you._ Mycroft thought back, his heart clenching at the thought of this silence extending into forever.

 

**1993**

“What if I was a hopeless junkie?” Sherlock whispered, drifting in and out of consciousness as Mycroft held his hand in the ambulance.

“I would still love you Sherlock.” Mycroft whispered back in distress, not sure if he had heard him when his head lolled to one side and he had to let go of his hand as the paramedics started doing chest compressions again.

 

**1996**

_What if I hate you?_ Sherlock seemed to be saying with the expression on his face, as he entered the rehab facility.

_I would still love you_. Mycroft thought, looking at his defiant back as he strode away from him.

 

**2000**

_What if I were a swashbuckling Consulting Detective?_ Sherlock’s demeanour seemed to say as he roamed around the crime scene.

_I would still love you_ Mycroft knew, as he arranged for a beautiful long black Belstaff coat to be sent to Sherlock’s flat.

 

**2005**

_What if I were dead?_ Sherlock’s eyes asked him, staring out of a gaunt face as he got ready to leave the country to fight Moriarty’s network.

Mycroft willed his hands to be steady as he held the blue scarf that Sherlock had to leave behind because it was too recognizable.

He made a loop and tied the scarf around his own neck.

_I would still love you_ , he said with that gesture. 

_Only you._ He realized, with a warm certainty spreading through him as he smoothed the ends of the scarf down. _Always you._

 

**2007**

“What if I were……..”Sherlock couldn’t complete his sentence as he almost passed out with pain.

Mycroft held him up and managed to get him out of the prison in Serbia.

_I would still love you Sherlock. I love you_. _No matter what. No matter where. No matter how_.

He watched Sherlock hiss in pain while the doctors cleaned his wounds. He watched him get shaved, get a haircut, wear new clothes.

“Where is it?” He heard Sherlock ask Anthea impatiently. She came back in with it in her hands. She gave it to him and left.

 

Sherlock put his coat on and flipped the collar up. He sniffed.

“You were wearing it.” he said to Mycroft,slowly, in surprise.

“What if I were...?” Mycroft asked him softly.

Sherlock looked at him and blinked as his world tilted.

“I would still love you.” He replied, as though in a dream.

“And I would still love you.” Mycroft whispered as they moved closer to each other.

“No more ‘What ifs’ Sherlock.” he said as Sherlock’s lips were almost on his. ”The answer will always be-- I would still love you.”  

 


End file.
